Lester
Lester – były nowicjusz z obozu sekty oraz jeden z najlepszych przyjaciół Bezimiennego. Charakter i osobowość Lester jest uprzejmym człowiekiem o raczej łagodnym usposobieniu. Jest dość sceptyczny względem rozmaitych ideologii, jednak nie przeszkadza mu to w chwilowym popieraniu ich w celu osiągnięcia większego dobra. Jako przyjaciel jest oddany i można na nim polegać. Przed akcją gry Przez jakiś czas pracował dla Constantino. Do kolonii przybył dwa lata przed Bezimiennym i zaraz potem przyłączył się do Bractwa Śniącego, pomimo braku pełnej wiary w bóstwo. Przystąpił do niego tylko dlatego, że chciał się jak najszybciej wydostać z kolonii. Poza tym był też bardzo przywiązany do wytwarzanego tam bagiennego ziela. Gothic: Der Comic Do więzienia w Khorinis – gdzie poznał Diego, Gorna i Miltena – trafił po tym, jak straż aresztowała go za drobnostkę. Lester jednak stawiał opór i przypadkiem zabił dwóch strażników. Gdy Milten trafił do jego celi, Lester mówi mu, że nie trafi do kolonii, bo jego prawnik już załatwia jego uwolnienie. Do kolonii został wysłany razem z Diego, Gornem i Miltenem, dwa lata przed Bezimiennym. Ratuje swojego przyjaciela Gorna przed bandytami używając runy. Lesterkiedyś.jpeg|Lester w więzieniu Lester późnij.jpg|Lester jako Nowicjusz Bractwa Śniącego Gothic Może pomóc Bezimiennemu w dołączeniu do obozu – będąc daleko od Baal Namiba, Lester może powiedzieć bohaterowi, jak przekonać wspomnianego guru. W III rozdziale pomaga mu w zdobyciu kamienia ogniskującego z górskiej fortecy. Szukał tam aktu własności kopalń rudy w Górniczej Dolinie. Od tamtego czasu mieszkał tam aż do upadku bariery. Lester jest dobrym przyjacielem Miltena, Gorna, Diego i Bezimiennego. Posiada broń o nazwie Negocjator Lestera. Zlecane zadania * Kamień ogniskujący dla Guru * Kamień z górskiej fortecy Gothic II Po upadku bariery uciekł z Górniczej Doliny i próbuje odzyskać równowagę psychiczną po wydarzeniach, które miały miejsce po zniszczeniu bariery i pokonaniu Śniącego. Bezimienny odnajduje go w kotlinie pod wieżą Xardasa. Tylko on, Fortuno (Gothic II: Noc Kruka) i Cor Angar przeżyli tragedię z obozu sekty. Wszyscy inni z obozu na bagnach stali się sługami Beliara i zostali przemienieni w poszukiwaczy. Często skarży się – podobnie jak Angar – na okropny ból głowy, który jest skutkiem wygnania Śniącego. W trzecim rozdziale daje Bezimiennemu runę teleportacyjną do wieży Xardasa, a w piątym rozdziale list od Xardasa, który niespodziewanie postanawia zniknąć. Główny bohater zabiera go ze sobą na dwór Irdorath. Gothic II: Noc Kruka Kiedy Bezimienny spotyka dawnego towarzysza z kolonii karnej i pyta go o możliwość dostania się do miasta, ten sugeruje mu zebranie odpowiedniej ilości ziół i następnie zaniesienie ich do Khorinis. Twierdzi, że alchemik Constantino, u którego sam niegdyś pracował, ma wpływy we władzach miejskich i nakazał przepuszczać osoby dostarczające mu zioła. Zlecane zadania * Zioła dla Constantina Lester R2.png|Lester w Returning 2.0 Gothic 3 Lester wraz z przyjaciółmi przypływa Esmeraldą z dworu Irdorath do Myrtany. Gdy inni poszli do Ardei, Lester miał pilnować okrętu. Statek został uprowadzony przez piratów. Wyrusza później na pustynię Varant. Tam zostaje schwytany przez orków i przebył z nimi przez całą krainę do Al Shedim. Dzięki swoim umiejętnościom magicznym, które zyskał przez nadmierne palenie bagiennego ziela, Tamkosch wyznaczył go, aby otworzył świątynię Al Shedim, ponadto posiada jeden z kluczy do budynku pradawnych. Potem może towarzyszyć Bezimiennemu. Po zakończeniu wojny bogów zamieszkuje w Bradze, gdzie zakłada plantacje swego ulubionego bagiennego ziela. Lester w przyszłości by Kubar906.png|Lester na polach bagiennego ziela w Bradze ArcaniA Lester stał się jednym z dworzan króla Rhobara III i razem z Diegiem, Miltenem oraz Gornem zaczęli mu towarzyszyć w wyprawie na Wyspy Południowe. Po zdobyciu Thorniary lord Hagen przepędził ich, bo sądził, że są zdrajcami. Po tych wydarzeniach Lester dołączył do Icariusa i razem zwiedzili archiwum w Srebrowodzie, gdzie były przechowywane informacje na temat świątyni Bogini. Potem opuścił swego towarzysza i udał się na bagna w okolice magicznego drzewa Tooshoo, przyjmując fach pustelnika. Przez pewien czas przebywał u szamana Meloga, a później wrócił do swojego domu na bagnach gdzie miał się spotkać z Miltenem, by powspominać stare czasy. Niestety Lester zostaje porwany przez orków, a w odnalezieniu bierze udział Pasterz z Feshyr i mistrz ognia Tooshoo. Bohater znajduje go skrępowanego przez demonicę Xeshę, która wysyła swoje sługi, aby zgładziły głównego bohatera. Wyjawia mu informacje o świątyni i daje klucz otwierający bramę na moście do klasztoru na klifie. Później wyrusza do domu Diega w Thorniarze. Szuka tam sposobu na dostanie się do fortecy, jednak Jilvie, Daranis i Rauter spierają się o to, który sposób jest najlepszy. Radzi protagoniście osobiście z nimi porozmawiać. Calamus uważa go za świra, ponieważ do każdego zwraca się przyjacielu. Lester realistyczny render.png|Realistyczny wizerunek Lestera 675px-672.jpg|Chata Lestera na bagnach ArcaniA: Upadek Setarrif Wraz z Miltenem, Diegiem i Gornem, Lester zostaje wysłany do Setarrif. Pełni też rolę negocjatora. Milten wysyła jego i Gorna, by znaleźli klucze do grobowca. Lester idzie do obserwatorium Lee i lorda Hagena, po Kamień Postępu, ale z nieznanych przyczyn go nie bierze. Zmierza do siedziby gildii magów, gdzie ma znajdować się Kamień Mądrości. Od Zyry dowiaduje się, że kamień został zabrany przez Karellę, która potem poszła do kopalni. Lester decyduje się tam udać, zapewniając, że użyje dyplomacji. Dociera do kopalni, w której uwięziona jest Karella. Zatrzymują go jednak Grosh i jego orkowie. W trakcie spotkania dochodzi do krótkiej jatki, w której giną wszyscy atakujący, łącznie z samym Groshem. Wchodząc do środka zabija pełzacza, za co jest podziwiany przez orkowych niewolników. Były nowicjusz Bractwa Śniącego mówi, że przysłał go tu król Rhobar III. Orkowie zaczynają brać Lestera za wroga i atakują go, ale nie udaje im się wygrać. Błagają oni o śmierć, lecz Lester zapewnia, że nikt tutaj nie zginie. Karella jednak utknęła w kopalni, więc były nowicjusz Bractwa Śniącego czeka na pomoc. W końcu przybywa Pasterz z Feshyr, któremu Lester opowiada całą historię. Modyfikacje Przeznaczenie Lester opowiada bohaterowi o tajemniczym zdarzeniu, jakie miało miejsce w pobliskiej jaskini. Widział maga odprawiającego jakiś rytuał, głos tego maga oraz język w jakim odprawiał rytuał, Lester często słyszy we śnie. Przyjaciel bohatera zrozumiał z kim ma do czynienia i postanowił zabić czarnego maga. Przy jego ciele znalazł księgę, jednak nie mógł jej otworzyć, więc wrzucił ją do ogniska. Bohater namawia Lestera na jeszcze jedną wycieczkę do jaskini. Spotykają tam zombie rycerza – efekt plugawego rytuału odprawionego przez czarnego maga. Pokonują je wspólnymi siłami. Podczas walki ból głowy Lestera wzmógł się, a on sam przeczuwa, że to dopiero początek. Przyjaciel Bezimiennego może również opowiedzieć o upadku Bractwa Śniącego. Wyznaje, że zawędrował tam w celu spotkania się z Baal Namibem, gdy dotarł na miejsce wszystko wydawało się być normalne. Nagle w jedno z drzew uderzyła potężna błyskawica, a zaraz za nią kolejne. Na dodatek usłyszał potężny ryk i plac został spowity w ogniu. Wybuchła panika, Lester również zaczął uciekać, a podczas ucieczki zauważył Baal Netbeka wyprowadzającego z obozu grupę uciekinierów. Po niedługim czasie dotarł do kotliny, w której obecnie przebywa. Gdy bohater zaoferuje mu swoją pomoc, ten odpowie, że zapaliłby sobie mrok północy, taki jakie wyrabiano w obozie sekty. Returning W modyfikacji Returning daje Bezimiennemu przepaskę nowicjusza bractwa Śniącego. Dolina Zombie Lester ucieka wraz z Cor Angarem, Fortuno, Caine'm i Melvinem do jaskini niedaleko obozu Bractwa Śniącego. Bragus po swoim przybyciu mówi, że szuka jednej z siedmiu insygniów Beliara, która ma znajdować się na wielkim bagnie. Ten odpowiada, że nic nie wie na ten temat, ale Y'Berion przechowywał różne artefakty, więc on powinien wiedzieć o co chodzi Bragusowi. Potem bohater powiadamia Lestera, że Gorn go szuka. Nowicjusz jest zdumiony tą wiadomością i czym prędzej udaje się w stronę ich miejsca spotkań. Dark Saga Lester stoi na molo obok Esmeraldy. Gdy Alaster go spotyka, mówi, że ma dziwne ubranie i że nigdy takiego nie widział. Były Nowicjusz wyjaśnia mu, że jest to szata nowicjusza Bractwa Śniącego. Bohater chce, by Lester opowiedział mu więcej o Bractwie Śniącego, ale ten odmawia, gdyż nie chce rozdrapywać starych i myślenie o jego przyjaciołach z Bractwa Śniącego sprawia mu ból, ponieważ wielu z nich zginęło. Potem daje Alasterowi różne rodzaje bagiennego ziela. Później wraz z resztą załogi Esmeraldy wyruszają w podróż. Rozdroże Zatrzymanie się na wyspie Z powodu dużego obciążenia Esmeralda zaczęła pękać, nawet Gorn próbował wyrzucić złoto za burtę, ale Bezimienny go powstrzymał od tego. Musieli się zatrzymać na pewnej wyspie w celu naprawienia statku. Samemu Lesterowi nie spodobał się pobyt, ponieważ nie znosi jedzenia zupy na przemian z chlebem. Polowanie dla Vatrasa Pewnego dnia, Milten powiadamia Lestera, że Vatras chce się z nim widzieć, gdyż załoga potrzebuje dużej ilości mięsa na drogę. Lester cieszy się na tę wieść i chce jak najprędzej odpłynąć z wyspy. mag ognia mówi, żeby także porozmawiał z Gurijem, który zgubił swój posążek Innosa. Idzie do Vatrasa, który prosi go o przyniesienie 8 sztuk mięsa. Wyrusza do lasu i zabija zwierzęta, zdobywając potrzebne mięso. Po przyniesieniu go Vatras jest bardzo dumny z niego i będzie można nakarmić Gorna, który zjadł prawie wszystkie zapasy, a jak się on nudzi, je bardzo dużo. mag wody chce, by były nowicjusz przyniósł jeszcze trochę mięsa, ale okazuje się, że on tylko żartował. Zaginiony brat Podejrzana sprawa Lester pyta się Vatrasa o jakieś nowe zadanie. Mówi, że jednemu z miejscowych rybaków zaginął brat. Główny bohater żartuje sobie, pytając: Czyżby Kruk powrócił do świata żywych?. Vatras ostrzega go, że to nie są żarty, bo może się kryć za tym większa sprawa. Wyjawia imię tego rybaka - Evald i mówi, aby do niego poszedł. Początek poszukiwań Były nowicjusz Bractwa Śniącego udaje się do Evalda i pyta, czy to jemu zaginął brat. Rybak odpowiada, że tak i miał na imię Florian. Błaga go o odnalezienie Floriana, ponieważ nie wie co zrobi bez niego. Ostatni raz widział go zmierzającego do tawerny, a właściciel tawerny twierdzi, że go tam nie było. Wobec tego Lester rozpoczyna poszukiwania. Znaleźć ranną wilczycę Będąc obok tawerny jeden ze znajomych Lee - Trond prosi Lestera o znalezienie i dobicie rannej wilczycy, na którą próbował zapolować za pomocą kuszy, ale mu uciekła. Obiecuje, że w zamian nauczy go zdobywania trofeów. Były nowicjusz idzie do lasu, znajduje wilczycę, zabijaże ją, bierze bełt jako dowód i wraca do Tronda. Zadowolony daje Lesterowi zbroję magnata i naucza zdobywania trofeów ze zwierząt. Runy Bractwa Śniącego W tawernie Lares informuje Lestera, że w sąsiedniej komnacie przebywa Regis, którego były szkodnik widział jeszcze w Khorinis. Miał przy sobie runy używane przez członków Bractwa Śniącego. Widział nawet jak Rrgis wziął nóż i wbił go Florianowi w gardło, który potem mocno krwawił. Radzi porozmawiać o tym z Miltenem. Idzie do niego, ale mag ognia nie może w to uwierzyć, bo Bractwo Śniącego już nie istnieje. Jednakże guru rozeszli się po świecie, więc ich magia mogła przetrwać. Udaje się do Regisa i pyta się go skąd ma te runy. Odpowiada, że je znalazł i daje Lesterowi. Potem wraca do Miltena, który prosi o danie ich, ale po chwili zmienia zdanie, mówiąc, że bohaterowi bardziej się przydadzą. Florian Bohater idzie w głąb lasu, gdzie znajduje kamienny krąg. Na ołtarzu widzi zwłoki Floriana, a obok także posążek Innosa, który zgubił Gurij. Przyprowadzenie Pedro Lester wraca do Gurija i oddaje mu posążek Innosa, a potem przekazuje Evaldowi smutną wiadomość o śmierci jego brata. Po powrocie do Vatrasa, ten chce, by Lester przyprowadzić do niego Pedra, a jeśli stawiałby opór - ma go zmusić. Oczywiście Pedro nie chce iść, lecz Lester używa runy kontroli i przyprowadza go do Vatrasa. Nowicjusz klasztoru Innosa jest wściekły na Lestera za zakłócenie mu spokoju, ale główny bohater mówi, że przy Vatrasie będzie mu lepiej. Jorgen też martwy Vatras prosi Lestera o pójście do Jorgena, gdyż statek jest prawie gotowy. Bohater idzie do tawerny, gdzie kapitan miał przebywać, ale go tam nie ma. Znajduje jego zwłoki na ołtarzu w środku kamiennego kręgu, tam gdzie wcześniej był Florian. Przy nim widzi list, w którym nieznany nadawca każe wszystkich ludziom uciekać z wyspy, ponieważ w przeciwnym razie wszyscy zginą. Smok na pokładzie Esmeraldy Były nowicjusz Bractwa Śniącego wraca do Vatrasa i mówi, że Jorgen jest martwy i pokazuje mu list. Jest tak jak mag wody przypuszczał, ale teraz Lester dowiaduje się, że na pokładzie Esmeraldy jest smok, który zabił robotników pracujących przy naprawie okrętu. Przed chwilą Biff przypłynął stamtąd i wszystko opowiedział. Lester musi przepłynąć na drugą wyspę, gdzie jest Bezimienny specjalizujący się w zabijaniu smoków. Są z nim też Diego i Gorn. Bezimienny jednak mówi, że ma wakacje do końca października i chce słuchać koncertu In Extremo. Wobec tego były nowicjusz Bractwa Śniącego sam dostaje się na pokład statku i widzi smoka imieniem Firiordomar. Natychmiast wyzywa go na walkę, ale okazuje się, że to nie on zabił robotników. Lester wierzy mu, a smok chce surowego mięsa w zamian. Potem wyjawia, że ciała robotników są w ładowni. Biff zabójcą robotników Po powrocie na wyspę Lester oznajmia Vatrasowi, że to nie Firiordomar zabił robotników. Idąc do Biffa, od razu demaskuje jego kłamstwo. Łowca smoków, twierdzi, że Lester zwariował. Bohater mówi, że powie o tym Lee, ale Biff atakuje go i po krótkim pojedynku ginie. Tajemnica wyspy Północ nadchodzi! Vatras wzywa Lestera i mówi, że skoro problem smoka został rozwiązany, to można zająć się nową sprawą: mieszkańcy tej wyspy skrywają jakąś tajemnicę. mag wody sądzi, że to wszystko jest dziełm kultu lorda Baldwina. Lares doniósł mu, że mieszkańcy w tawernie znikają w niewyjaśnionych okolicznościach. Sam nawet widział Mortona idącego do lasu w środku nocy. Wobec tego Lester biegnie do tawerny i pyta się Mortona o informacje na temat lorda Baldwina. Morton udaje, że nie wie o kogo chodzi, ale były nowicjusz Bractwa Śniącego przekonuje go, że po prostu chce zostać jednym z nich. Morton daje się przekonać i każe przekazać Regisowi i Gustav'owi hasło Północ nadchodzi! i iść na miejsce, którym jest kamienny krąg w środku lasu. Lester przekazuje hasło i udaje się na miejsce spotkania. Trzecia ofiara i koniec sekty Po dotarciu na miesjce spotkania Morton mianuje Lestera członkiem ich sekty. Wyjawia, że śmierć Floriana i Jorgena nie poszła na marne: chcą wskrzesić Baldwina, który rzekomo położy kres wojnom i zamieszkom. Potrzebna jest jedyna trzecia ofiara, którą ma być Pedro. Lester idzie do Pedra, używa runy kontroli, by sprowadzić go do kamiennego kręgu. Tam nowicjusz klasztoru Innosa jest znów wściekły na Lestera, ale ten odpowiada do niego: Nie gorączkuj się tak! Po prostu chcę cię zabić. Pedro atakuje Lestera, ale zostaje przez niego zabity. Oznajmia Mortonowi, że niestety Pedro go zaatakował, a on był zmuszony do zabicia go. Morton mówi, że nić nie szkodzi, bo ta ofiara się nie liczyła, po czym on, Regis i Gustav chcą zabić Lestera i złożyć go w ofierze dla lorda Baldwina, ale sami giną z jego ręki. Czas na wypłynięcie Lester wraca do Vatrasa i oznajmia, że ci ludzie są martwi i nie będą już sprawiali kłopotów. mag wody jest tym uradowany i mówi, że nadszedł czas na dalszą podróż. Lee ma przejąć dunkcję kapitana statku po śmierci Jorgena. Wszyscy członkowie załogi Esmeraldy oraz Lester wchodzą na pokład i ruszają w dalszą podróż na Myrtanę. Velaya - Historia wojowniczki Lester jest poszukiwany wraz z Bezimiennym, Gornem, Diegiem i Laresem za kradzież Esmeraldy oraz uprowadzenie Miltena i Vatrasa. Mroczny Legion Podobnie jak reszta przyjaciół Bezimiennego przeżył sztorm oraz podbój Khorinis. Wraz z grupą ocalałych przebywa w latarni morskiej Jacka. Potem dołącza do ruchu oporu. Czas Zapłaty Wraz z Tondralem pomaga Rickowi w pokonaniu Bestii z bagien. Content Mod Wygląd Lestera został zmieniony tak, aby bardziej odpowiadał wyglądowi znanemu z poprzednich części gry. Nosi wyściełaną tunikę nowicjusza i walczy młotem wojennym. Lester CM 24.png|Lester w Content Mod 2.4 Lester (CM3).png|Lester w Content Mod 3.0 Ciekawostki * W intro i zakończeniu Gothic 3 posiada szatę druida, zaś w grze – ubranie gońca leśnego. Zmienia to patch 1.74, w którym Lester nosi szatę druida także w grze. Z kolei modyfikacja Quest Pack 4 przywraca mu szatę znaną z poprzednich części. * Jego twarz w porównaniu z twarzami innych głównych bohaterów nigdy się nie zmieniła. Lester zawsze miał swoje charakterystyczne tatuaże i łysinę. * W Gothic 3 i w ArcaniA zostaje porwany przez orków, z czego w Arcanii orkowie porywają go z rozkazu Xeshy. * W Gothic 3: The Beginning na wyspie Khorinis istnieje miejsce zwane basenem w jaskini Lestera. Prawdopodobnie jest to nawiązanie do kotliny niedaleko wieży Xardasa, w której przez jakiś czas przesiadywał w Gothic II. * Według Gothic: Der Comic Lester sprawnie posługuje się runami telekinezy. * W momencie, gdy Bezimienny pójdzie do Lestera w celu przekazania informacji o spotkaniu, nowicjusz będzie prowadził dialog kilkoma głosami. * W Gothic 3 Lester już od początku gry posiada klucz do świątyni Al Shedim. Poprawia to łatka 1.74. * W modyfikacji Left 4 Gothic on, Diego, Milten i Gorn są postaciami grywalnymi. * W filmie wprowadzającym do Gothic 3 magowie ognia, tworzący magiczną barierę nad Vengardem, mają takie same twarze jak Lester. * W Gothic: Der Comic Lester miał krótkie blond włosy i nie posiadał żadnych tatuaży przed zesłaniem do Górniczej Doliny. Oznacza to, że ogolił głowę i zrobił sobie tatuaże po dołączeniu do obozu sekty. * W intro Gothic 3 można go zauważyć za sterem Esmeraldy. * Podczas zapraszania go na pokład Esmeraldy, bohater nie otrzyma punktów doświadczenia. To samo dotyczy Laresa. * W pierwotnych planach Piranha Bytes Lester miał być jednym z guru, ale twórcy zmienili zdanie i zrobili z niego nowicjusza Bractwa Śniącego. * W Mrocznych Tajemnicach, Diego sugeruje, że Lester jest homoseksualistą. Po tym jak ten obnażył się na spotkaniu w górskiej twierdzy. Diego mówi też Bezimiennemu, że zawsze śpi plecami do ściany z obawy przed upodobaniami Lestera. en:Lester ru:Лестер Kategoria:Postacie z Gothic: Der Comic Kategoria:Postacie z Gothic Kategoria:Postacie z Gothic II Kategoria:Postacie z Gothic 3 Kategoria:Postacie z ArcaniA Kategoria:Postacie z ArcaniA: Upadek Setarrif Kategoria:Postacie z opowieści Zasłyszane w Rozdartej Dziewicy Kategoria:Czeladnicy Kategoria:Nowicjusze Obozu na bagnie Kategoria:Niewolnicy Kategoria:Postacie grywalne Kategoria:Pustelnicy Kategoria:Załoga Esmeraldy Lester